


Touch (Vignette)

by KnittyGritty13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author is trans, Erogenous Zones, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Virgin itachi, fluffy sex, so if you like it PLEASE drop a comment, supportive kisame, they’re in love and it’s not easy, this is part of a full fic but I wanted some feedback on this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittyGritty13/pseuds/KnittyGritty13
Summary: Itachi asked Kisame for a favor





	Touch (Vignette)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a full fic in progress called “Touch” for now, but I wanted some people to preview this scene since I’ve worked very hard on it. Keep your eye out for the first chapter of “Touch”!

It rained that evening, darkening the skies and casting their space in only the soft light provided by the lone bulb on the ceiling. 

“So, you still want to do this?” It sounded like he was sending Itachi into a suicide mission. This was like a mission, in a way. _An S-Rank mission to quench my fire and help me be myself again_. Kisame stood across from Itachi at the foot of the futon, the rokushaku hanging about his hips the only thing between Itachi and his body. He looked to his partner, who nodded despite the tight line of his mouth. Kisame shook his head, sighing, leaning forward to try to look into his eyes. “I need some clear consent here…”

 _Please just focus on the mission, Kisame_. “I don’t make decisions like this lightly. I want this.” Itachi couldn't meet his gaze, but he could feel his eyes on him, searching him for answers as though he could simply see them. Itachi took a deep, cleansing breath, closing his eyes while reaching back to pull the collar of his shirt, until the garment slipped off over his head. _Focus on your objective._ He let the fabric fall from his fingers. “I’m leaving the mesh on.”

“This is about your comfort, not mine, right?” 

_For my comfort or safety? It’s like the executioner’s hood to keep fabric between us, keep things less personal._ Itachi’s pants came off next, he kicked them away to join his shirt. “... Please turn the light off.” His eyes were still downcast and closed, overwhelmed with the feeling that when he opened them, he was going to be faced with himself more than he was going to face Kisame. The darkness was safer. _Maybe the darkness is where I can pretend to be your lover, instead of a man foisting his stumbling, screaming, suppressed virginity off onto a more experienced man who is benevolent enough to take it._

A soft click. The darkness behind his eyes grew darker. The sound of Kisame’s feet against the tatami came closer, and he opened his eyes. Kisame’s blackened silhouette kept a short but respectful distance until Itachi held his arms out. Something stirred in his chest as stronger arms closed around him and a palm drew his head closer to cradle it against Kisame’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the shark’s waist, palms flat on his back. The chakra under his grey skin buzzed like a soft electrical pulse against Itachi’s palms and cheek. Itachi had gotten used to feeling it next to him when Kisame was close, it didn’t take a sensor type or his sharingan to feel it. Up close, he was bathed in it, wrapped in it, protected in it. There was something remarkable in being held by the body and its energy at the same time.

The fingers running through his hair, the rise and fall of the chest under his cheek, every touch murmured across his skin, urging him to relax. For a long, sweet moment, he felt nothing, thought of nothing. He understood now, when poets described how it could feel like the world had simply fallen away when lovers embraced. _But he’s not your lover. It’s a favor. He’s only touching the way you asked him to_. There was the gentle tickle of breath against his skin, and then Kisame’s lips against his forehead. _You’re really going all-out, aren't you?_ Itachi tipped his head up, catching Kisame’s mouth in a tentative kiss. _I’m supposed to be the one who casts illusions. It’s not fair that you’ve managed to cast one over me._ He kissed back, slow and tender, fingertips stroking Itachi’s hair away from his face.

Something in his chest started to ache. _Do you kiss all of them like this? So soft, like you think you’ll break them?_ He pulled away, able to see Kisame’s face hazily now in the dark. His pupils were blown out, brow relaxed, lips parted just slightly, Itachi was close enough to make that out. He reached up, touching Kisame’s cheek, the bittersweet ache squeezing his chest again as Kisame nuzzled into his hand. _You won't break me. You can’t break me. My body, at least._

 _“Beautiful.”_ Kisame smiled, putting his hand over Itachi’s. Countless people called Itachi beautiful. None of them had ever said it like that before, or looked at him like that before when they said it. Even through the haze in his eyes, he could see Kisame’s expression. See the warmth he didn’t think he deserved. _It’s my heart you’re going to break. And I didn't even know I had heart left to break_. The romance novels he’d scoffed at as a teenager made sense. Why people chased simple things like this, sometimes for their whole life. That little burst of warmth in your chest that comes from feeling loved.

_Except he doesn't love you. He’s just doing you a favor. He’s staying focused on the objective, unlike you. You’re falling for an illusion._

_What’s so wrong about giving into the illusion for a while?_

“Kisame…” His voice came in a pathetic whisper, letting his head drop in defeat against Kisame’s shoulder before he could see any real sign of Itachi’s weakness.

“I know.” He spoke softly, one large hand rubbing soothing circles between Itachi’s shoulder blades.

_But do you, Kisame?_

His head turned to kiss Itachi’s temple. “You’ve never liked relying on me.” Gentle fingers tipped Itachi’s chin up, thumb brushing over Itachi’s lower lip. “But I like to think I’m a pretty reliable man.”

 _Do you know how sweet you can sound? Do you know your voice is like warm honey when you’re not holding that horrid leering tone? I wish you’d never stop talking to me like this._ Itachi’s eyes drifted shut, letting himself be held and kissed, hands curled against Kisame’s chest. He broke the kiss only to take Kisame’s face in his hands, and lean their foreheads together. His fingertips caressed his features, down the sides of Kisame’s roman nose, over the sharp cheekbones that lent him a gaunt, tired face, over his thin, wide mouth. “I think you are too.” he murmured.

“You’re still sure you want this?” Kisame reached for Itachi’s face, tucking back his fringe. “Everything is okay?”

Itachi nodded. _I suppose that’s a half truth. I’m scared. But not of you, never of you. I don’t want you to stop. If you stop, I don’t know if I’ll ever have the courage to open myself emotionally like this again._ “Please, keep going.” He reached up to caress a fingertip over Kisame’s lower lip, contemplating another kiss. Something warm clenched in his core when Kisame’s tongue peeked out to lick the pad of his finger. His hand came up to support Itachi’s forearm while he started to kiss tenderly, languidly, from his fingertip to his wrist. He kissed back down again, kissing the pad of each finger and the center of Itachi’s palm a few times before moving to nibble the inner wrist. 

Itachi’s fingers flexed, these gentle touches firing sparks of sensation up his arm. It was a new and curious feeling, decidedly very pleasant. He brought his free hand up to cradle the back of Kisame’s head, playing with his coarse hair, drawing a hum of approval out of him. _You’ve always been a little like a dog. Or maybe sharks like to be pet too?_

Kisame took his time, kissing a line from Itachi’s wrist and into the crook of his elbow, making a little circle with the tip of his tongue against the delicate skin. Itachi’s mouth parted in a soft, shaky breath as heat bloomed over the whole limb. 

_You’ve always had a suspiciously acute sense of the human body._ “Your lips are soft.” Itachi murmured, fingers still carding softly through Kisame’s hair.

“Your hands are soft.” Kisame’s hand slid to cradle the back of Itachi’s hand, thumb caressing his palm. “I’m used to other lifelong swordsmen, with hardened hands like mine.”

“I haven't wielded a sword in a long time.” He turned his hand over, resting their palms together. His hand looked so small in Kisame’s as he rubbed his fingers softly over his calluses, over the dry, rough skin. “I like your hands.” He looked up at Kisame, into his dark-rimmed eyes. “I liked the way you touch mine… I didn’t know it could feel like that.”

Kisame smiled down at him. “Places where the skin creases, your hands, the inside of the wrist, inner elbow, the backs of your knees, they’re common erogenous zones.” His fingers wrapped carefully around Itachi’s hand, thumb rubbing softly back and forth over the ridges of his knuckles. Itachi’s heart beat a little faster as the fingers of his other hand carded through his hair slowly. The same hand slid Itachi’s hair out of his ponytail, running his fingers through it to let it drape softly against Itachi’s shoulders. “There are more spots like that. Behind your ears, the creases of your thighs-” He took Itachi’s face in his hand. “Your neck.” He gently guided Itachi into exposing the soft, pale expanse of his throat. 

_I hope you know how much trust it takes for me to just show you the most vulnerable part of my body. There are thirty-two razors in your mouth and I’m about to let them near my jugular._

Kisame’s lips brushed down the front of his throat, breath tickling softly, making Itachi’s skin prickle. He placed a few slow kisses at the base of his throat, Itachi could feel his smile. Then he could feel his tongue, slick and warm, tracing the muscles of his neck. “Kisame...” he breathed, one hand weaving into Kisame’s hair again, fingertips massaging his scalp. He bit back a moan as Kisame’s wide tongue laved against his ear. He’d always thought of moaning as embarrassing, a human mating call that he wasn’t keen to participate in.

His hands came up to grip Kisame’s forearms as Kisame gripped Itachi’s biceps, keeping him close as his mouth explored his upper body. He set about sucking roughly on the skin of his neck, licking a thick stripe over each trapezius, and grinding the flat of his tongue against the backs of Itachi’s ears. Kisame’s hands held him softly and his mouth worshipped his skin. Itachi felt his teeth once or twice, but the shark’s soft and careful mouth never so much as pricked him.

One thing Kisame didn’t do often was break a sweat. Battles weren’t typically an effort on his part, walking all day and sometimes all night was the norm. Now his breathing came huskily and heavily through his nose as he pressed his mouth against Itachi’s, and the skin under Itachi’s palms was lightly dampened.

This was just as soft but substantially less chaste of a kiss than the first. His lips were hotter and his breath came in puffs against Itachi’s cheek. Itachi had never thought about kissing as an activity. His only experiences before now were fragmented memories from childhood, chaste and innocent pecks on the mouth. This was heavy and warm, Kisame’s mouth moved against his slowly and kissed with an intent that was very much adult. _Moving from childhood experiences to adult in one fell swoop. I really did miss out on everything in between. It’s like I skipped from thirteen to nineteen._ His head felt light, pulling back for air and taking in a few precious breaths while Kisame still mouthed at his lower lip, sucking softly.

Itachi’s hands tightened around Kisame’s forearms at the gentle slide of his tongue against his lips. _Oh._ The soft lapping and mouthing at his lips was soft and careful in escalation, and then his tongue slowly coaxed Itachi’s hesitant mouth open, sliding in. It felt strange, but not wholly unpleasant as it explored Itachi’s mouth. It wasn’t anything very passionate and exhilarating, just slow and gentle exploration. Itachi found himself questioning why teenagers he’d grown up around in Konoha made a such a big deal over it when gossiping about receiving a kiss with tongue. Maybe the fun came from reciprocation? _There can’t be much to it, right?_ He lapped against Kisame’s tongue, taking his face in his hands and sliding his hands through the dark, mussed up hair. His toes curled sharply against the floor as his tongue was drawn into a slow swirling motion against Kisame’s. 

He was starting to understand the hype. Heat gripped his core as Kisame’s lips closed over his tongue, starting to lick and suck softly on the appendage, intermittently sucking on his lips, dragging his own over them slowly. Itachi found himself leaning his weight into Kisame, hands clasping the back of the shark’s neck. Without thinking, he moaned. His face heated up with embarrassment, hands curling tensely. _I sound worse than I imagined, too._

But the sound seemed to have had an opposite effect on Kisame, who took Itachi by his hips now, sliding his thigh between Itachi’s legs. His muscles all twitched at once as Kisame’s touch became a firm grip, pulling Itachi forward against the bunched muscle of his thigh. Itachi couldn’t have stopped the moan that poured from his throat this time if he’d tried, hips trying to move uselessly in an iron grip that held the steady and slow pace of grinding Itachi down into Kisame’s thigh. With that same moan, he broke away from Kisame’s mouth, strings of saliva connecting their tongues for a brief second before snapping. 

“Fuck, you even moan pretty.” Kisame’s voice was low and husky now, cheeks splotched purple and shoulders rising and falling with labored breath. 

“I do?” _That’s ridiculous_ he thought, _almost as ridiculous as how good it feels to hump your leg. Something so undignified shouldn’t feel this good._ He had to focus now, to keep his legs from turning to jelly at the friction between his legs.

“You do. Are you sure someone as pretty as you should be wasting your first time on someone who looks like me, huh?” Kisame pulled him closer with a purr, leaning in to mouth at Itachi’s ear.

_Oh, Kisame..._

Now stomach to stomach, Itachi could feel something pressing against his lower abdomen. _Oh._ His face and neck heated up, undoubtedly red. Of course Kisame was aroused too, even if he’d been doing most of the work building up the distracting low throb between Itachi’s legs. But Itachi still found himself flustered and at a loss. In the midst of being overwhelmed, he seemed to have forgotten that he had Kisame’s penis to contend with. 

_There’s no sense about being a blushing virgin about it._ He looped two fingers into the twisted fabric of the rokushaku. _Ah, but I am a blushing virgin_ … “Kisame.” He tugged softly on it and looked up at Kisame, biting his lip. I have faced things much more terrifying than an erection. He mustered the tone he used when delivering a command to his partner, unable to muster a sexy one instead. “Take it off.”

“With pleasure.” Kisame stepped back, hooking his thumbs into the sides of the barely-there garment. Itachi internally lamented his eyesight, Kisame now just an even hazier form in front of him.

In a split second of impulse, Itachi raised a hand to halt him. “Wait…” he swallowed thickly. _I cannot believe that I’m about to let myself do this._ His sharingan whirled to life, the world around him suddenly superhumanly clear. “... I just want to remember my first time.” 

“I’ll make it something to remember.” Kisame laughed. “You’ll be down for the count soon, yeah? I guess I’d better work quick.” He pushed the rokushaku down in the front with one hand, taking himself out with the other, stroking the shaft of his cock lazily in that hand. “Picked a pretty loaded time to whip out that sharingan.”

“I’m not afraid to admit to wanting to see you in your entirety.” Itachi said, softer than he’d planned, eyes transfixed. And then the fabric _dropped_ , and Kisame had stepped out of it and taken Itachi softly by the waist, urging him closer. 

“C’mere, you.” Kisame’s voice dropped to a rumble, “Can’t touch you from over there…”

Now, of course, Kisame’s dick was not the first actual dick Itachi had ever seen in his life. The occasional penis is just a fact of life, bathing, hot springs, occasional teenage shenanigans that he was too mature to understand the fun in. What was so funny about pantsing someone? Nothing, that's what.

Either way. He’d seen penises. But… not in this context. Not erect. Not erect… for him. And naturally, he’d never touched one either. He found his hand reaching for Kisame’s, he knew enough to know it was _big_. Kisame’s lips parted softly with a shaky breath as Itachi palmed over it slowly.

“It's… softer than I’d always imagined.” Itachi murmured, hand closing around it, stroking the shaft slowly. “The skin, I mean.”

“I’m not _all_ rough skinned, you know.” Kisame pouted with faux offense before cracking into a grin again. “Mmh, it’s been forever since someone did that.” His hips pressed softly forward into Itachi’s hand, wrapping his arms over Itachi’s shoulders, fingers laced loosely. “You sure you’re not going to take something off too?” Kisame gave a downward glance, “It’s not smart to stand around in damp clothing.” his eyes were lustfully fixated on the spot of dampness that had soaked through while Itachi had ground on his thigh.

“Pervert.” Itachi breathed out while taking him by the face with one hand, kissing him firmly. He tightened his other hand around Kisame’s cock, stroking in earnest. The groan that tumbled from Kisame’s lips sounded almost like relief.

“I know you are, but what am I?” Kisame leered playfully, rocking his hips into Itachi’s hand. “Not bad at this for a virgin.”

“Is that a compliment?” Itachi raised an eyebrow, hand still stroking rhythmically. 

“Of the highest order.” Kisame’s arms dropped from his shoulders, stroking the soft curve of Itachi’s back instead. “Mh, it really has been too damn long since anyone did that. But tonight isn’t about my pleasure, right?”

“Maybe I derive pleasure from this.” Itachi leaned in, kissing Kisame’s neck like he’d done to him earlier, lapping softly at the outlines of muscle.

“Ahh… then by all means, keep going…” Kisame tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Itachi to mouth at, moaning at a long lick up the front of his throat.

“You really haven’t been touched by another person in a long time, have you?” Itachi murmured, finding himself almost a little delighted at the reaction he was able to produce in the older man.

“Not since before we were partnered up…” Kisame hooked his fingers in the waistband of Itachi’s underwear, tugging softly, asking silent permission.

“That long?” Itachi stood on tiptoe, moving his hips to help slide the fabric down his skin, consenting to its removal. “A little incentive to help me out, then.” 

“You hardly needed to convince me.” Kisame’s hands pushed Itachi’s underwear the rest of the way down, letting it drop to the floor.

Itachi suddenly felt terribly exposed. Nudity in front of others is a fact of life, once again, but this was sexual nudity. He felt a sudden urge to cover himself.

 _Itachi Uchiha does not let himself be stopped by something as trivial as his own nudity!_ he told himself, stepping back to kick his underwear aside, setting his feet a little further apart. He’d been so caught up in his own head, he only just then noticed Kisame looking at him, and then coming closer and placing his hands softly on Itachi’s waist once more. They slid softly under the mesh undershirt, still not moving higher than Itachi’s waist, caressing the naked skin under his palms.

“You’re so damn gorgeous.” He smiled, pulling Itachi gently forward, sliding a hand up to rub his back in slow circles. “Come a little closer, pretty boy…”

“You’re equally handsome.” Itachi interjected before Kisame’s lips brushed over his own.

“You don’t have to try to make me feel better. I know what I look like.” Kisame broke away, heading for the futon laid on the floor, patting the spot in front of him. Itachi walked over, blushing madly now that he was sitting with spread legs.

Kisame pulled him close, making Itachi have to scoot to sit down between his legs, both of his own now resting loosely over Kisame’s. Itachi huffed, but nuzzled into the palm that reached to cradle his face, smiling softly. The pad of Kisame’s thumb traced the curve of his lips slowly, as though he was trying to commit it to memory. Itachi’s eyes closed, leaning into the touch, turning his head to kiss Kisame’s palm.

“Men like you are my weakness. You know just how handsome you are.” Kisame’s voice was soft. Itachi felt his breath tickle against his lips before they made contact. Itachi had always been lead to believe a passionate kiss was hot and heavy, slobbery and with an... exorbitant amount of tongue and saliva. But the passion behind this, mouths moving slowly together, the feeling of Kisame’s mouth curling into a smile briefly against his own as their noses nudged together, the gentle and brief flickers of their tongues together and over each other's lips- this was passion too. Just the two of them in an intimate embrace, kissing and touching each other with no other goal than to feel good together was just sheer bliss.

 _It’s a shame we’ll only ever do this once._ He shuffled himself into Kisame’s lap, able to feel Kisame’s erection throbbing between his thighs. The shark’s hands stroked down Itachi’s back slowly, stopping on his ass and pulling him closer. Itachi shuffled in his lap, snuggling in closer, grinding Kisame’s length against his belly with slow rolls of his body.

Kisame purred, kissing his nose. “Your enthusiasm is appreciated and arousing.”

Itachi’s face flared hotly. _Oh, humping him is fine, but a kiss on the nose leaves me useless?_ Itachi pushed himself up and moved to the table, picking up the box of condoms and opening it, taking one and coming back to the futon. Kisame shuffled over, laying on his side, patting the spot next to him.

“Lay down, won’t you?”

Itachi settled himself against the soft surface, placing the condom to the side, shivering at the immediate touch of Kisame’s hand sliding between his thighs. It wasn’t invasive or penetrative, simply his palm rubbing softly up and down, warm and callused and irresistible to grind down on. Itachi lazily let his thighs lay apart, open to further touch. The first finger separating and stroking him was gentle and careful as it massaged in a slow circle, promptly joined by a second, both teasing at penetration every few strokes and only just teasing at him enough to make Itachi’s toes curl.

“How’s that?” Kisame looked down at him, kissing his temple.

“Good.” Itachi closed his eyes, head leaned back in the pillow. “Should… I be giving you a handjob right now?”

“You have my full permission to just be a pillow prince.” Kisame supported his head on his elbow, smirking. “But if you want to, I’m not gonna complain.” His expression twisted as Itachi’s hand curled around him, stroking him slowly. Itachi watched him bask in the sensation for a few long moments, eyes closed, mouth parted. When he came back to reality, he opened one eye. “I’m gonna put a finger in now, alright?”

“Yes...” Itachi closed his eyes again. He didn’t know what he’d expected, he’d only ever had one of his own fingers inside of himself, and Kisame had much larger hands. It was gentle, careful, stroking inside of him tentatively. 

“That okay?”

Itachi’s hips shifted down against his hand, nodding. The finger inside of him stroked in slow rotations now, delivering a sensation Itachi himself had never managed. Internal stimulation had never been pleasurable when Itachi tried it on himself, he preferred to pleasure himself externally. “Why does it feel like nothing when I do it…” He paused, a second finger teasing at him. He pushed his hips down, welcoming the fullness and pleasure that followed. “... but it feels like everything when you do it?” He turned his head, looking into Kisame’s eyes. 

Kisame smiled, leaning in and kissing Itachi’s lips softly. “Maybe it’s a bit like trying to tickle yourself.” He stroked his fingers upward, fingertips caressing a spot that made Itachi’s insides quiver. “So... you masturbate. Thought you were too uptight for that.” 

Itachi’s cheeks felt warm. “Yes.” 

“What do you think about?” Kisame kissed his ear, teeth touching softly against the delicate skin. “ _Who_ do you think about?” His wide tongue lapped Itachi’s neck.

“You.” _No sense in lying._ His hand tightened around Kisame’s length, stroking tightly. He took his hand away, taking Kisame by the jaw instead, licking his lips. “You’re the only man I’ve been around for a long time. Even worse, other men can’t compare.” He was cut off by Kisame’s mouth, now hot and heavy on his own. Itachi wrapped his arm up around Kisame’s neck, holding him, this time taking the initiative of instigating use of tongue. Before he was even fully aware, Kisame was halfway on top of him, erection hard against Itachi’s thigh, fingers buried in him to the knuckles. 

“Other men can’t compare, huh?” Kisame dragged the flat of his tongue over Itachi’s mouth with a rumble between a purr and a growl. “I’d like to hear more about that.”

“How many men do you know who are built like you?” Itachi dragged a hand over Kisame’s chest. “Who can move like you?” His lips brushed over Kisame’s jaw. “I’ve never seen anything, anyone like you… Other men can’t compare.” Itachi bent one leg up, thigh pressing into Kisame’s erect cock. _“They really can’t compare.”_

“You have no idea how much self control it’s taking not to throw your legs over my shoulders and split you like a boulder.” Kisame withdrew his fingers slowly, holding them up to his mouth, licking them clean. Finally, he sat back, licking his lips and looking down at Itachi tenderly. “You ready?” He leaned over, picking up the condom and holding it up. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Itachi’s heart leapt into his throat. This should be nothing. _Stop blushing. He’s had his fingers inside of you. Penetration with his penis is hardly that different._

_So why am I so anxious, then?_

He watched with half lidded eyes, legs lazily spread, as Kisame crawled over him slowly, like a predator over prey. He nosed Itachi’s shirt up, kissing a line up his stomach. “Promise I’ll be gentle…”

“I know you will.” Itachi put a hand on top of Kisame’s head. _Because I trust you._

The feeling of Kisame’s length breaching him was a fullness that made Itachi’s eyes water. It ached, it ached like the satisfying feeling of completing a hard workout. It was fulfilling, warm inside of him in a way Itachi had never experienced before. He found himself panting, hands balling into fists against the sheets. Surely this had to be the whole thing, Itachi felt like if there were only an inch more he would lose it. “How… how much is that…?”

“A little over half.”

Itachi’s head popped off the pillow, eyes full of disbelief. _He’s got to be kidding me._

Kisame laughed softly. “Yeah, feels bigger once it’s in you, huh?” He leaned down, kissing Itachi’s sternum. “Most people can’t take the whole thing. Don’t sweat it.” He adjusted slightly, leaning down onto his elbows, body hovering just over Itachi. “Do you feel like I can move?”

“A little…” Itachi felt his face flush from Kisame’s face being so close to his, considering, only for a second, deactivating his sharingan. But no. He still wanted to see this. All of it. But his eyes snapped shut anyway, as Kisame’s length pulled out, and slowly sank back in. 

“Fuuuuuck…” Kisame hissed through clenched teeth. “ _Fuck_ , you’re tight…” he laughed breathlessly, building himself a slow pace stroking his cock in and out of Itachi. “I don’t think I’ve been anyone’s first before.”

Itachi couldn’t answer, caught up in the fullness and feeling of being fucked slow and hot. He slowly opened his eyes, looking into Kisame’s tender expression. He reached up and took his partner by the jaw, pulling him in to kiss him. Kisame smiled against his mouth for a brief moment before giving into Itachi’s mouth, kissing back passionately. 

“You’re not really wet, is this uncomfortable?” Kisame kissed at Itachi’s neck.

“No, no I’m actually fine.” Itachi leaned his head back, reveling in Kisame’s soft kisses. “I never knew it would feel so… odd, though.”

“Well, it’s your first time.” Kisame nuzzled his cheek against Itachi’s. “I still can’t believe I’m the one giving it to you.”

“I knew for a long time I wanted it to be you. I tried denying it, but I always knew.” He reached up, lacing his fingers behind Kisame’s neck, holding him. “We’ve been together a long time, I knew if it would be anyone… it should be you.” He spoke softly, closing his eyes as Kisame leaned in, expecting the warm, tender kiss. What he didn’t expect was Kisame kicking up the pace, shifting the angle of his hips to get more comfortable. It was pleasurable, a deep warm thrum in Itachi’s core, able to appreciate better the sensation of Kisame’s length stroking inside of him.

“I wanted to be your first so _badly_.” Kisame panted, “Never thought I was worthy of you- never thought I was worthy of almost anyone.” He pushed himself deeper, Itachi arching off the mattress. “But I’m inside you, I’m fucking you, you _want_ me, I can barely wrap my head around it all but all I really know is you just… you look so incredible.” 

“Kisame-“ he gasped, whimpering as Kisame pulled out. “No, no-“ he whined, trying to get his legs around Kisame’s waist. “Don’t stop!” 

Kisame laughed softly, sitting back, pulling Itachi down the bed by his hips, hauling Itachi up into his lap. “I’m not, don’t worry…” He gripped himself at the base, pushing himself in again with a groan. “Fuck, you feel so good!” He laughed, hugging Itachi close to his chest, rolling his hips to stroke his length in and out of him slowly in this new and intimate position.

Itachi took Kisame by the face and kissed him softly, whimpering into his mouth, hips shakily trying to reciprocate his thrusts. _Fuck fuck fuck, so close, so close…_ He was so utterly blissed out that he barely registered the shift of Kisame’s hand downward, but certainly registered the tentative touch near his clit. He whined as Kisame started teasing it softly, thumb making little circles around it, sometimes dipping down to gather the wetness between them to lubricate his touch. 

“Kisame…” he gasped, feverishly kissing him over and over as though he could spur forth Kisame’s mercy and finally have that powerhouse of nerves properly stroked. Kisame started finally giving him what he needed, stroking him with a light touch. He kissed Itachi’s neck and ear tenderly, nosing his hair, mumbling gently for Itachi to let go.

So he did.

Itachi had never felt an orgasm like this from masturbating. The feeling of his body clamping down on Kisame’s now twitching length was alien and incredible, and fulfilling in a way that made Itachi’s eyes tear up. He was touched and stroked through his orgasm, riding it out slumped into Kisame’s chest. Every warm wave over his muscles, every pulse, every twitch, he was practically high on the sensation. Itachi’s only sign that Kisame had finished himself off was a grunt next to his ear as Kisame gave him a few sharp final thrusts. Itachi’s orgasm still twitched in his core, little spasms shaking his innards.

They stayed like that for a moment, Kisame still inside of him, Itachi pressed tightly to him and clinging for dear sweet life, and their breath coming in pants. No one dared break the moment that hung around them like a delicate crystal. But finally, Itachi lifted his head, letting his sharingan return to rest. Kisame was just a bleary shape again, so Itachi leaned in carefully, placing a kiss where he felt the shark’s breath tickle his lips. 

“Are you okay?” Kisame pulled his head back in, tucking it under his chin. “Itachi…”

“I’m fine.” He groped for Kisame’s hand, unable to find it, only for it to be taken like Kisame had known it was what he sought. He lifted his hips, shivering as Kisame’s softening length slowly pulled out. “I feel…” he smiled softly, closing his eyes to rest them. “I feel… warm. Fuzzy.” 

“Me too.” Kisame squeezed his hand. “... do you want to go take a bath together?”

“I’d like that.” He nodded, still clinging tightly as Kisame hitched Itachi’s legs under his arms, standing and carrying Itachi with him toward the bathroom. He shifted Itachi to one arm, using his free hand to grab a threadbare towel (it would do just fine), putting it on the bathroom counter before setting the younger shinobi on it. 

The tub was big, enough for Kisame’s 6’3 frame to be comfortable. It took a considerable time to fill, Kisame sitting on the edge of it, swirling his hand in the hot water. “... So, we’re never doing that again, huh?”

Itachi tensed. “I… I don’t think so. I mean, the implication… us… being who and what we are…” he shook his head. “It’s just not wise.” He sighed.

“Then I’m going to cherish tonight.” Kisame smiled, eyes sad. He held up a small towel, handing it to Itachi. “Here. For your chest. I know you don’t want me to see it.” 

Itachi nodded, Kisame politely looking away as Itachi peeled his mesh undershirt from his skin, leaving it on the counter. He looked at the towel, sighing softly. “Kisame?”

“Yeah?” Kisame still looked away, down at the water.

“You’ve always been so kind to me.” He wrapped the towel over his chest, scooting off the counter, joining Kisame on the edge of the tub. Holding the towel with one arm, he reached a hand out, touching Kisame’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. 

“Believe me when I say that caring for you and being with you has always been a privilege to me.” Kisame touched his hand, looking down at him, expression full of sincerity and warmth. He nodded toward the bath with a smile, easing himself into the tub, legs spread slightly to accommodate Itachi between them.

Itachi looked down at him, then at the towel clutched over his chest. “Do you… promise that no matter what, you see me as a man?”

“I don’t have to ‘see you’ as a man. You are a man.” Kisame’s voice was soft.

Itachi nodded, slowly letting the towel drop. “... And now?”

“Still the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. Now come here so I can hold you…” Kisame held a hand out with a grin, Itachi taking it and easing into the tub. He sat with his back to Kisame’s chest, the shark’s arms wrapped around his hips. The water threatened to dribble off the sides of the tub, but they couldn’t make themselves care much. This was their frozen space in time. No Akatsuki, no responsibility, no nothing. Just two men wrapped in an intimate and loving embrace.


End file.
